Only a Bit Obsessive
by Coconaur
Summary: The adventure's of Holly Hills' older sister. Watch as Ivie weasels her way into Rodrick's life, with little to no protesting from the defending team. Reviews appreciated :


Holly skated around the ring. She looked absolutely perfect, except one thing… well, three things.

"Oh, we know exactly who you are!" Ivie took this kid's creepy statement as the perfect opportunity.

"Holly, mom wants you. Excuse us, boys." Ivie grabbed her little sister's arm and dragged her out of the ring. "You so owe me, brat." Ivie walked off to a corner where a new friend, Julie, sat.

"So, where are you from?" Julie asked Ivie.

"Oregon. Pretty boring really, though, the mountains are to die for." Ivie traced the heart on her hand nervously.

"What's that?"

Ivie laughed. "Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it." She had a Cheshire grin. In her sophomore year she went through her rebellious stage and carved a heart into her hand. As well as give herself a tattoo out of pen ink with a safety pin. And an ear piercing. And belly piercing. The list went on. "Who's that?" Ivie gestured to a guy at the DJ booth.

"That? Oh, that's Rodrick. He's like, a total nobody." Julie answered.

"Oh, but a hot nobody. Think you could introduce us sometime, sweetie?"

"Anything for my new friend." Julie smiled and pushed her perfectly straight brown hair behind her ear. Ivie watched the boy walk out of the booth and pushed herself away from Julie. "You've got it handled?" Julie called, but her question fell upon deaf ears.

Ivie twirled a lock of her curly red hair as she maneuvered her way through the crowd. She was halfway to this Rodrick kid when a blonde approached him. Ivie's smile quickly turned as the blonde looked at him with a mischievous look in her eyes. Ivie turned around before she could see the blonde pull him out of the building.

At that moment, Ivie felt a hand on her forearm. She snapped her head towards the person with complete anger in her eyes. "What?" The question came out as more of a dare, but she didn't really care. Holly looked at her sister in shock and bit her lip.

"Well, mom's here, so we're about to go, but…" She trailed off as Ivie stormed out of the building, slamming the door on the way.

Ivie ripped off her shoes and threw them in the backseat of the car. She silently contorted her body to fit around the box on the seat next to her and prompty laid her head on the pillow she'd been sleeping with for the last couple days.

The drive home was… tense, to say the least. Holly and Ms. Hills were both in a cheery mood, but Ivie ruined it for them. She grumbled constantly in the backseat, and neither of them could take much more of it.

"Yeah, this boy was trying to get me to skate with him all night," Holly laughed. Greg wasn't the best looking guy out there, and his friends certainly didn't help any, but he seemed like a sweet guy to Holly.

"Oh really? Well, you need to focus on school before you think about guys, Holly."

"Of course, mother."

Ivie rolled her eyes in the back. Holly always got along better with their parents than she did. Ivie didn't even look like she belonged in the family. With the exception of her and her dad, the Hills family all had perfect blonde hair and blue eyes. Mr. Hills had brown hair and brown eyes, and Ivie was stuck with bright red hair and hazel eyes.

"Sure, suck the fuck up little girl. I'm sure you'd be perfect for mommy and daddy anyways."

"Ivie!" Mrs. Hills shouted, "How dare you say such a thing to your sister! You're grounded!"

"Go ahead and ground me. It's not like there's anything worthwhile in this shithole as it is." Ivie turned so she was facing the seat and pulled her iPod out.

When they arrived at their prim and proper new house, Ivie dragged herself to the front door. She knocked and her dad opened the door. "Hey, Stevey-boo." She slid past her father and climbed the stair to her new room.

Ivie smiled and pet her cat, Ollie as he jumped onto her bed. "I love you Oliver." Ivie rolled the 'r' on her cat's name and the feline rubbed against her thighs. Ivie grabbed a pair of boxers and a wife beater, along with some checkered panties and lastly a sock filled with her life. "I'm taking a shower!" She yelled down to her family.

Once Ivie got into her bathroom, she shoved a towel under the door, turned the cold water on and flipped the exhaust fan on. She took out her cell phone as she pulled her pipe out of the sock. Ivie took a hit and checked her phone.

_Miss you much _

_-Mark_

Ivie smiled. Mark had been her boy toy of just a year, but he made her happy, so she made sure to give him her number when her dad got his promotion.

_I somewhat met a hot-ish guy today… Wish you were here 3 I'm sitting in my bathroom smoking, like the total loser I am, lol. I'll text you in the morning. I think I'm going to crash after my shower. Night, love you._

_-Ivie_

Ivie took a couple more hits as she awaited Mark's reply. A knock sounded and snapped Ivie out of her reverie. "Night!" She could hear Holly call from the other side. Ivie quickly sprayed down the bathroom and put the towel on the toilet as she undressed. After a nice long shower, Ivie grabbed her stuff and nearly crawled to her bed. Ivie felt her phone buzz in her boxers.

_dnt lt him replace me sweety 33 night, ilu_

_-Mark_

Ivie laughed at his grammatical failures and layed on her bed, looking at her ceiling blankly for half an hour before she finally crashed.


End file.
